


【日向牧】纠缠 8

by Stream1206



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream1206/pseuds/Stream1206





	【日向牧】纠缠 8

日向的父亲也去世了。

他是在睡梦中去世的，前一晚甚至没有向自己最小的儿子道别。没有人知道他是自然死亡，还是自杀。

日向的一位伯父帮忙筹备了葬礼。树倒猢狲散，过去依附日向家的那些人已经全部消失，昔日日向会领袖的葬礼现场竟然门可罗雀。

葬礼上，日向一直没有表情，好像又进入了另一个世界，对仅有的几个吊唁者的慰问也置若罔闻。一旁忙前忙后的牧时不时向他投去担忧的目光。

葬礼结束。地面已经积起厚冰，路人几乎没有人，牧紧紧挽着日向往前走，一时竟觉得天地一片茫茫，世上只有他们两个可以彼此扶持了。

他们又走到那个神社附近，牧忽然说：“我想去挂个绘马。”

日向沉默地点点头。于是牧牵着他的手步入了神社。神社门前积满了雪，他们在白色的雪地上留下了并排的两行脚印。

牧往香火箱里掷了钱，选了一个绘马，拿起笔一笔一画地写起了字。

日向在一旁出神地看着几乎是空着的红色绘马架。“你看，”牧的声音打断了他的思绪，牧带着几分羞涩，将写完的绘马举到他面前。还没干的黑色墨水凝成了几个字：

“愿日向纪久和牧凌太，一生一世永不分离。”

人为什么会相信，一个建筑、一座雕塑就能让我们战胜岁月无常呢？墨水这种能够轻易擦除的东西，又凭什么能为我们保存一个比生命还要沉重的承诺呢？即使真的有神，我们曾经在这座神社的神像前挑衅般做过那种事，神还会保佑我们吗？

看着牧眼里的光，日向始终没有把这些话说出口。

牧拉住他的手，“我们一起把它挂上去吧。”

日向和牧一起，把写有他们二人名字的绘马，小心翼翼地挂上了绘马架。

“现在好了。”牧的眼睛里满是笑意，“我们再也不会分离了。”

日向发现牧的手已经冻得通红，于是他用自己的双手把他的手包起来，拉到自己面前，为他哈出热气取暖。

我不相信神。也不相信永远。但我相信此时此刻，相信这个因为想象着我们将厮守终身而双目放光的你。

 

第二天晚上，牧简单收拾了一下，就准备坐电车回学校，申请休学。

“我后天就回来。我不在的时候不许胡思乱想。不管发生什么事我都会和你一起的。”牧认真地叮嘱。

日向点点头。牧刚刚转身，突然又回头冲入了他的怀里。

“我爱你。日向纪久。我爱你，你知道吗？”他头靠在日向胸前，几乎带着哭腔说出了这句话。

日向伸出手掌轻抚着牧的头发，温柔地吻了一下他的耳廓，“我知道。我也爱你，牧凌太。”

 

***

 

牧凌太不在身边的生活，果然和想象中一样煎熬。日向从血色斑驳的噩梦中惊醒，习惯性伸出手去拥抱身旁那温暖的身躯，却扑了个空。

他坐在空无一人的大房子里，空气像被人注入了毒素，一呼一吸都让人痛苦得难以忍受。那些他刻意压抑的画面又撞入他的脑海，哥哥们被mugen的人打倒在地，然后被九龙的人处决、弃尸东京湾；原本可以颐养天年的父亲痛失爱子，最后一个人在房间里孤独离世…

牧…牧…感到愤怒即将淹没理智，他开始在脑海中默念牧的名字。在这充满令人窒息的毒气中，牧的名字像一缕清风，让他能够逃到一个只有他们两个的世界。

他踱步到父亲的书房，坐在那里看着满墙的书神思恍惚。他一个人，将如何向mugen、向九龙复仇？他会徒劳无功地死去吗？他该拿爱他爱到愿意一起走向毁灭的牧怎么办？

书架上一本绿色的书吸引了他的注意。这本书的书脊明显没有和其他书对齐，似乎前几天才被人翻看过。

他从书架上取下这本书，翻开扉页，上面用秀逸的字体写着：“绿子的相册。”

绿子，日向母亲的名字。他不记得母亲的样子，家中也从未出现过母亲的照片。他满怀激动地用手抚摸着上面的字，然后轻轻翻开这本相册。

日向看见一位美丽而优雅的女性，她在细雨中撑着红伞，她在阳光下娴静微笑，她躺在病床上温柔凝视着怀中的婴儿…

妈妈…日向的嘴唇喃喃念着这个名字，眼眶发热。看着母亲如同出自古希腊雕塑家之手的五官，日向忽然明白了，自己从小受到的评价“长得不像日向家的男人”是什么意思。他的确不像日向家的男人，他像的是日向家的女人，他的母亲啊。

相册翻到一半时，他看到一张泛黄的白色信纸夹在相册中。迟疑了一下，他还是展开了信纸。信纸上的字体刚劲挺拔 ，和相册扉页的字显然并非出自一个人之手。

“绿子，  
我们的纪久三岁了，他很好。他越来越像你了，那么的漂亮。那么的善良。  
一郎”

一郎…绿子…日向猛然意识到这是什么东西，他快速翻开下一页，里面又夹着一张薄薄的信纸。

“绿子，  
我们的纪久四岁了。他没有生病，健康地活着，你放心吧。  
一郎”

每一张照片旁边，都夹着一张信纸。一年又一年，日向一郎在四儿子生日的当天，都会写一封无法寄出的信，向已故的妻子汇报他的成长。

“绿子，  
纪久五岁了。他生了一场大病，我去了神社求神保佑他，只要他康复，我愿意用一切来交换。  
现在他已经痊愈了。纪久是你用生命换来的孩子，我会遵守和你的承诺，好好守护他平安长大。  
一郎 ”

“绿子，  
纪久六岁了。他经常和哥哥打架，明知打不过还要打。他长相像你，脾气却像我。

一郎”

…

“绿子，  
纪久十三岁了。据我所知，他成立了一个少年日向会，成为了头领。这不是我的本意，我没有让他接触过任何帮会的事务，可是这孩子自然而然就走上了这条路。  
绿子，我没能遵守承诺，你会恨我吗？  
一郎 ”

 

读着这些信，童年那些苦苦折磨日向的疑惑，像一本难题册被翻开了答案页，清清楚楚地列出了原因。为什么父亲出席九龙帮会活动时经常带着哥哥一起，而从来没有带过他；为什么父亲那些关于领袖力的亲子谈话从来不欢迎他；为什么他打完架头破血流回到家时，父亲会用恨铁不成钢的眼神看他…

他用尽整个童年来埋怨自己从未被父亲公平对待过，却不曾想过那些他所以为的疏远和鄙夷，原是父亲的偏爱。

他哆嗦着手指，缓缓向后翻。

“绿子，  
纪久十八岁了，告诉你一件事，你一定会很高兴。他主动提出不加入帮会，而去念大学。  
如你所愿，他会度过快乐平安的一生，不用再在刀光剑影中谋生了。  
绿子，太好了啊。  
一郎 ”

只剩下最后一封信了，这张信纸洁白如新，折痕也较浅，似乎是最近才夹进去的。

“绿子，  
九龙对我们下了毒手，你当年的忠告是对的。纪久的三个哥哥已经和你团聚了吧。  
纪久很好，他找到了一个很好的伴侣。想到他会是日向家唯一一个得到庸常幸福的人，我很高兴。  
今夜我就会来和你团聚。请原谅我无法再守护纪久了，我太累了。我相信他会代替日向家所有人得到幸福，他是被祝福的孩子。  
一郎”

看完最后一封信，空荡荡的屋子一片宁静。窗外有一群乌鸦飞过。

他想起六岁那年乳母说的话。“妈妈是因为爱纪久，才把纪久生下来的。”

他以为牧是这世上第一个爱他的人，但比这更早，他早就得到了爱。而他甚至不自知。

一切都晚了。他刚刚意识到自己竟是在爱和保护中长大的，他就已经是日向家仅存的最后一个人了。

他恨不得逆转时空，回到自己告诉父亲要去上大学的那一天。如果那时他加入了日向会，也许哥哥向Mugen宣战时他可以阻止；即使阻止失败，如果他加入战斗，也许能扭转败局；即使不能，他也可以和哥哥一起，为了日向家的荣耀而死。

日向的视线落到父亲信里最后的那句话，“我相信他会代替日向家所有人得到幸福，他是被祝福的孩子”。

他两岁时，母亲因为生他而病死。现在，哥哥和父亲因为他的懦弱而惨死。所有人都死了，只有他还活着。他的软弱、他的半途而废，毁掉了整个日向家。

“哈哈哈哈哈…”他笑出了声，笑出了眼泪，笑得直不起腰。好大的讽刺，被祝福的孩子？他分明是被诅咒的孩子。他根本没有资格幸福，不，他连好好活下去的资格都没有。

他将为复仇而生。

 

***

从栗林那里打听到日向的去向时，牧和日向已经近一周没有见面了。

日向从宅子里消失了。他的电话也永远处于打不通的状态。

日向家已经没有势力，日向能呆的地方屈指可数。在牧的软泡硬磨下，栗林终于透露，日向借住在自己家暂时空出来的一套出租房里。

刚刚得到消息，牧就飞奔出门，顾不得此时已是深夜。

两个小时后，他站在栗林家位处郊区的房间门前，仔细核对了门牌号码，然后他重重敲了三下门。

屋子里没有反应。牧又重新地敲起门来，一下又一下。

他听见屋子里传来一声熟悉的咒骂声。十秒后，门打开了，里面露出了日向纪久的脸。他看上去很糟，眼睛里满是红血丝，眼睑下是青紫色的黑眼圈。

牧再也压抑不住自己的情绪，冲上前抱住他。“你这个混蛋！不是说好等我回去吗！为什么不打招呼就走了！我以为你自己一个人去复仇已经死掉了！”

他伏在日向的肩上，滚滚落下的泪珠打湿了的日向的肩。过了很久，他忽然意识到日向没有任何反应，这一切像是他自己的独角戏。

他慢慢松开日向的脖子，被他看着自己的眼神吓得打了一个冷颤。那是看向一个陌生人的眼神，里面没有喜悦，也没有憎恨，就像一杯已经放置了几夜的凉白开。

日向转过身，往屋子里走去。

牧像被人投入了一个冰潭，寒冷刺骨。他看着日向的背影，悄悄地跟着他走入了屋子。

这间房子既破旧又凌乱。日向一屁股坐到了满布污渍的沙发上。他随手从凌乱的茶几上拿起一包烟，用牙齿从中咬出一根，叼在嘴里，点火，深深吸一口，呼出一团灰白色的烟雾。

这是日向第一次当着牧的面抽烟。

“你第一次出现在我面前的那天，跟我打招呼了吗？没有吧？”日向终于开口了，他的脸在烟雾缭绕中已经看不清，但是他声音里的疏离却清清楚楚地传入了牧的耳朵。

日向身子前倾，手肘靠在膝盖上，平静地注视着牧，“所以，我离开为什么还非得跟你打招呼？”

牧发现自己不受控制地开始害怕，他完全不明白短短几天日向身上发生了什么，他强忍着泪水凝望着他，“日向你怎么了？我会担心你啊。”

“啊…”日向仰起头，咧开嘴笑了，“又是这招吗？你就只会这招吗？”

“什么…什么意思？”

日向笑着站了起来，“流眼泪，说会担心我。你就只会这招吗？你不就是用这招，才给我拴上狗绳，让我心甘情愿当你的狗吗？”

牧全身像抖如筛糠，他完全不理解从日向嘴里说出的每一个字。“你…你…在说什么？”

“你让老子变成了一只狗。”日向脸上的笑意渐渐消失了。“我曾经以为你是太阳，照亮了我。但是我现在知道了，你根本只是随心所欲地塑造着我。那些你不愿照亮的地方，它们被遗忘，被扭曲。你并不关心我是谁，你只是想让我为你所用。”

日向的每一句话都让牧的颤抖变得更剧烈一点。泪水奔涌而下，极度的痛苦让他的喉咙几乎说不出话来。他用悲哀的眼神看着日向，用嘶哑的声音唤出了他的名字：“日向…你知道这不是真的…”

日向像是在观赏一场好戏一样，饶有兴致地看着牧。“你真有意思。我几乎要原谅那个被你甩得团团转的自己了。”他往前迈了一步，突然伸出舌头，往牧的脸上舔了一下。

牧吓得一下子后退了一步，满是泪的大眼睛盯紧了日向。

日向慢慢地舔了一下嘴唇，“原来这就是眼泪的味道啊。不过就是水，加上一丁点盐分。”他慢悠悠地转动着眼球，看着牧，露出了一个冷酷的微笑，“原来你的眼泪，也没有什么特别的啊。”

他伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠往屋子里面走，“我要睡了，你走吧。”

牧冲过去从背后紧紧抱住了日向。他从来没有挽留过什么，更没有哀求过什么，可是他实在太害怕，太绝望了，他愿意付出一切，只要日向纪久留在自己身边。

“日向…我知道你只是受打击了，你说的话不可能是真心的…我从没有随意操控你，我爱你的一切。我不是说过愿意和你一起复仇吗？”

日向转过身来，笑了。“真的吗？你爱我的一切？”

牧看着日向的眼睛，用力点头。

日向使劲握住了牧的手腕。“好啊，那就让你见识下日向纪久本来的样子。”

他把牧拉进了客厅旁一个虚掩的门里面，把牧往床上一扔。床上传来一声尖叫，牧扭过头，看见床上躺着一个女孩。

这个女孩有一头火红色的卷发，鼻子上穿着一个小小的鼻环，她被床上的牧吓到，抓着被子挡住了自己的胸部。

牧忽然发出了一声小声的尖叫，像是一脚踩入了万丈深渊。他惊恐地看着那个女孩裸露的脖子和肩膀，上面一串又一串的红印从颈部延伸到胸前，那是他最熟悉不过的，日向纪久的牙印。

牧整个人悄无声息地从床边滑落到地板，他的泪已经流不出来了，喉咙像被硬物堵住一样发不出任何声音。他茫然地抬起头，望向居高临下地看着他的日向纪久。

一阵快意像电流一样传遍日向的身体。

他终于亲手扼死了自己的爱情，这让他感到无上的快乐。他抹去了牧凌太施加给自己的一切影响，重新活成了日向纪久最初的样子。那才是真正的他，流淌着日向家鲜血的他。

“日向纪久！解释！”床上的红发女孩大喊了一声，她戴着紫色美瞳的眼睛怒视着日向。

“闭嘴！麻烦死了！”日向冲那个女孩回吼了一声。

女孩的脸气得涨红，“我不理你了！我回学校了！”

“滚吧，没人让你死乞白赖地跟过来。”日向冷冷地回了这么一句。他这么一说，红发女孩反而努着嘴冷静了下来，她把目光投向跌坐在地上的牧，“你是谁？”

牧缓缓把目光移向她，然后又慢慢低下头来。他扶住床沿站了起来，整个人像被抽去了灵魂一样。

“他是我的前男友。”他听见日向带着轻佻的语气回答。然后那个女孩兴奋地叫了一声，“诶？这就是你之前都不理我的原因吗？所以现在是我把你掰直了吗？我掰直了传说中的日向纪久吗！”

牧挪动步子到了门口，听见日向恶狠狠地回应：“闭嘴！疯女人！”牧伸出手捂住了自己的胸口，那里穿了一个大洞，汩汩地流着血，但是他已经不知道痛是什么滋味了。

“日向，”走出房门后，他突然停住了脚步。

日向扭过头，看着牧慢慢转过身来。日向突然很期待，他真的很好奇这个被他弄得几近崩溃的的人，这个永远得体，永远高傲的人，对自己说的最后一句话会是什么。

牧艰难地抬起头，双眼无神地看着日向。日向正带着一种胜利者的微笑看着他。

来憎恨我吧。和世上的其他人一样，用尽全力来憎恨我吧。我不再需要爱，也不再需要被救赎。唯有来自他人的恐惧和憎恨，才是我活下去的养分。

牧用嘶哑得几乎听不见的嗓音，说了这么一句话：“最近越来越冷了，出门记得披件外套。”

这是少年日向纪久和少年牧凌太的最后一次见面。他们的少年时代，正式结束了。


End file.
